Reading The Books: Eragon
by Vrangr Wyrda
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the charcters from Inheritance read Eragon? well, I did, so I decided to write a story about it! My very first fic! Constructive Criticism welcome, please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right**

**Reading the Books**

**Chapter 1 The Gathering**

**Arya's POV**

It had been three days since the Varden had captured Feinster. Three days since Oromis and

Glaedr had died, the last dragon and rider from before the Fall. Glaedr had yet to contact anyone, still grieving

his rider's passing within his the thought of the eldunari being used by Galbatorix made Arya's blood boil.

_How dare that despicable excuse for a king use the dragons that way,_Arya thought.

Just as Arya was making her way through the Varden camp, which was on the outskirts of the city,

a messengerboy ran up to her. " Lady Nasauda requests an audience with you immediately, ma'am." the boy panted.

"_I wonder what could possibly be so important. I just came from a meeting, for crying out loud! Surely nothing life altering_

_could have happened in the ten minutes that I've been gone!"_ Her musings were interrupted when she realized that the

messeger was still waiting for a reply. " Very well, tell her I'll be there momentarily." she said, with a sigh. The boy nodded then ran off.

When Arya walked into the tent she was met with a surprise. Well, several surprises actually. Firstly, Eragon, who'd been mourning

his mentors' death and not left his tent was there. "_I wonder how Nasuada persuaded him to come" _ she pondered. She made to go to her usual

seat at her table, but when Eragon moved out of her line of sight she stopped short. _Impossible,"_ she thought. And she was quite right, for

several of the people she was looking at were, in fact, dead.

At the head of the table sat Nasuada, of couse, with a rather ruffled-looking Murtagh sitting beside her._"wait a moment, why is Murtagh, thrice curse that_

_traitor, __**here**__? And why does no one seem to care?" _ Shaking her head she looked at the next two people in line, and gasped in shock. It was her mother,

looking happier then Arya had seen her in a _long_ time, and her _father.__**" **_What, how is it possible?" Arya whispered." All will be explained in time my beautiful

child." Evander said, in his booming voice that Arya had missed so dearly. She ran over and embraced her parents, tears pouring down her face. After

a moment she let go, and looked at the other occupants of the room.

Eragon was sitting beside Murtagh, which was why Murtagh looked so uneasy, and Brom. Brom was holding hands with a woman Arya didn't

recognize, but looked suspiciously like both Eragon and Murtagh. She was wearing a silver gown and had warm brown eyes._"That's proably_

_their mother"_ she realized with a start. The last two sitting at the table were people Arya knew very well. Ajihad and Hrothgar._"I guess I shouldn't_

_be surprised to see those two here, they did have a big hand in making all this possible."_ she thought with a smile.

**Normal POV**

Arya sat down next to her parents. " How, how is this possible?" Arya asked. "Yes, I'd think we'd all like to know that," Brom, Eragon, and

Murtagh all asked at the same time. They looked at each other for moment, then turned their attention back to Nasuada. "Well, earlier

I recieved this letter-" she started, but, Brom always the impatient one interrupted. "Well go ahead girl, read it!" he commanded.

Both Ajihad and Nasuada glared at him for a moment before she started._a _

_Kvetha Fricai!_

_First off, my name is Vrangr Wyrda, or Wandering Fate for those of you not familiar with the_

_Ancient Language. Now, I know your most likely wandering what's going on so I'll just get to _

_the point. _"Good" muttered Brom._ I heard that Brom! Anyway I've brought you all here so you_

_can read three books._ Several "What?" were heard around the room _These aren't any old _

_books either, by the way, they are the chronicles of Eragon Shadeslayer's life, from the moment_

_he found Saphira's egg to the current point in time._

_While you are reading the books time will be stopped._ Eyebrows raised at this comment._ Also, _

_you cannot use magic while you are in the tent, you cannot leave the tent until you have finished_

_reading all three books, _"How will we eat?" wailed Murtagh. Everyone rolled their eyes and/or sighed.

_and meals shall be provided at dawn, noon, and dusk. Pretty simple eh? Oh and one more thing,_

_Though I wish they could stay permanently all those who have passed on will return to the void once_

_the books have finished. Se onr sverder sitja hvass!_

Everyone in the tent looked sad at this last comment, but nobody said anything. They all knew that even though

it was only for a limited time, they were all glad to spend more time with lost loved ones. Then Eragon broke

the silence and said, "Well are we going to read it or not? Who wants to read first?" "I will," Selena stated.


	2. A Final Farewell (NOT A CHAPTER)

Ok, everyone! This is not Vrangr Wydra ( I hope I spelled that right…) It's her sister Zelda-san who by the way doesn't write Eragon fanfics…

**ANYWAY.**

I'm here to FINALLY inform you (officially) that obviously, after three years my sister has lost her muse for the story. Basically, Inheritance crushed her hopes and dreams, so she abandoned the story—if you didn't notice…

She told me to let you all she was surprised and thankful for everyone's support. She will most likely not write again, BUT she will help me co-write future stories on my profile. They would mainly be DC and/or Marvel related…

Lastly, anyone who enjoys the idea of her plot is free to use it as their own without asking. I will leave her story up as a sort of memento to her first ever published story.

Thanks to everyone,

Zelda-san

**_Vrangr Wydra is officially signing off. Recruiting is closed._**


End file.
